Generally, video tracking is a process of locating one or more objects over time using cameras or video footage. The tracking can be done on objects that are in motion or rotation, or on stationary objects filmed by a moving or rotating camera, or both. One of the goals of video tracking is to track a single object in consecutive video frames. In some cases, the tracked objects may be marks worn by a subject specifically for the purpose of facilitating video tracking.
One application of video tracking is motion capture. In some motion capture procedures, a subject, often a human, is recorded from multiple viewpoints. Those videos can then be analyzed to identify computer-based coded representations of the subject. Motion data can be extracted from the representation, and can be, for example, applied to an animation model.